Secrets of the Medjai Virtual Season Episode 6 - The Mummy Returns
by J-R Virtual Seasons
Summary: Alex, Yanit and Fadil travel to Hamanaptra to face an old enemy.
1. Chapter 1

Ardeth Bay was in the final stages of collating a stack of papers when Alex, Yanit and Fadil entered his room. Ardeth put the papers into his desk drawer before fixing his three visitors with a look.

'Alex, I suppose it would be useless to say that it was just you yourself that I wanted to talk to?' he said.

'It sure would,' said Alex. 'If you send a message telling me that you want to talk about something incredibly important, you shouldn't be surprised when the entire Supreme Council turns up in response.'

'No, I'm _not_ surprised,' said Ardeth. 'I actually have two pieces of news for you, Alex, and at least one of them might easily be classed as a private matter, but I don't suppose that makes a difference?'

'There's nothing you can tell me that I don't want Yanit and Fadil to hear,' Alex said firmly.

'Very well, then,' said Ardeth. 'The two pieces of information fall rather nicely into the categories of good news and bad news.'

'Oh no,' said Fadil, 'that's never a good start to a conversation!'

'These hot-off-the-press news items were brought to my attention while I was at the telegraph office in Cairo this morning, in two separate telegrams,' said Ardeth. 'I'll tell you about the good-news telegram first. It was from your father, and it informed me that your mother gave birth to a healthy baby boy yesterday morning.'

Alex gasped, and clutched at Yanit for support. Yanit and Fadil both adopted large grins, and started to squeeze and pat Alex in congratulation.

'Oh my God,' Alex breathed. 'I... I have a brother! And I _am_ a brother! You're right, Ardeth – that really _is_ good news!'

'Your father went on to suggest that he should take you back to London for an extended stay, as you and your parents have previously discussed,' said Ardeth. 'He proposed to pick you up in the Zephyr at first light the day after tomorrow, so I took the liberty of sending a reply saying that you would be pleased to fall in with this arrangement. I trust that I did the right thing?'

'Um... yes,' said Alex. 'Yes, I'll certainly be pleased to do that. You won't mind if I stay away for a few weeks, will you? Ardeth, you can take my place on the Supreme Council. I'll come straight back if there's an emergency, of course, but -'

'Alex, we can cope without you for as long as you need us to,' said Ardeth. 'It's time you went home for a while anyway. Go and meet your brother, and spend some quality time with your parents and your uncle. We can deal with any situation that might arise. And while we're on that subject, it's time for the bad news.'

'I knew it,' said Fadil. 'One moment we're all jumping for joy; the next...'

'The second telegram was from an old friend of mine who works for the Egyptian military near the ruined city of Hamanaptra,' said Ardeth. 'I'm sure you well remember the significance of that place, Alex.'

'The City of the Dead,' said Alex.

'Exactly,' said Ardeth. 'My friend tells me that there has been some activity around Imhotep's tomb over the past few days. Nothing that's obviously mummy-related, mind you – just figures moving around and strange lights coming from the crypt and that sort of thing. I replied to the telegram to say that the Medjai would investigate immediately.'

'I'll say we will!' said Alex, punching his right fist into his left palm. 'Ardeth, I can't _possibly_ go home until this is straightened out! The Minotaur said we hadn't seen the last of Imhotep, even after I threw him into the Underworld, and now -'

'It may not be Imhotep, Alex,' said Ardeth. 'It may just be tomb robbers, or career-driven Egyptologists making an in-depth documentary for the newsreels, or -'

'It's Imhotep – I can feel it!' said Alex. 'We obviously need to find a more permanent way of dealing with him, and we need to do it right now!'

'I propose that I myself should lead an expedition of twenty Medjai to Hamanaptra at first light tomorrow,' said Ardeth. 'We shall investigate the situation fully, then report back to you.'

'That's a pretty good plan, Ardeth,' said Alex, 'but I think it just needs one small adjustment. You _will_ take your posse to Hamanaptra at first light tomorrow, but Yanit, Fadil and I will already be there, and we'll report back to _you_ about what's going on!'

'I had a feeling you'd say something like that,' Ardeth sighed. 'Alex, I -'

'Yanit, will you fly me to Hamanaptra right now?' said Alex. 'I can navigate – I know exactly where it is. We have about two hours of daylight left; it should be plenty of time.'

'Yes, Alex,' Yanit said, without any sign of hesitation. 'Yes, I'll certainly do that for you.'

'Fadil, will you come with us?' Alex asked.

'Of course I will, Alex,' said Fadil, 'if you're sure you want me along.'

'I'm sure, buddy,' said Alex, clapping Fadil on the shoulder. 'Okay, let's get ourselves ready and then rendezvous in Rupert's hangar as soon as possible. Ardeth, we'll see you in Hamanaptra tomorrow morning, okay?'

'I'll be there, Alex,' said Ardeth, 'but are you sure -'

'There's no time for me not to be sure!' said Alex. 'If Imhotep's back then I have to find him and I have to deal with him, and that's all there is to it!'

'I wish you _bon voyage_ , then,' said Ardeth.

'Thanks, Ardeth,' said Alex.

* * *

Fadil was pulling on a pair of boots whilst looking down at a large book in his lap. Safin was sitting on the edge of Fadil's bed, watching him closely.

'So, you're going to fight that mummy who made the cave fall on me when he wanted to get the giant spider?' Safin ventured.

'Um... possibly,' said Fadil, adjusting the position of his right leg to prevent his book from falling on the floor. 'We're going to find out what's happening at his tomb, anyway.'

'Are you taking that book with you?' asked Safin.

'No,' said Fadil, 'but Alex said we needed to find a way to put Imhotep out of action for good, and I was reminded of something in the Medjai Encyclopedia that could be of use.'

'What is it?'

'One of the Medjai artefacts that Alex's grandfather brought back with him a few months ago. I might be completely wrong, of course – that wouldn't surprise me at all – but if I'm right, it could be just what Alex is looking for.'

'You must tell him about it, then,' said Safin.

'Yes,' said Fadil, as he finally finished worming his feet into his boots. 'Yes, I must. It's just that he was in such a hurry to leave, and I think perhaps -'

'Fadil, aren't you ready yet?' Alex asked with a hint of impatience, as he stuck his head around the door. 'Yanit's got the plane ticking over and I've loaded the weapons, so we're just waiting for you.'

'Yes, I am ready, Alex,' said Fadil. 'But you know, I think I may have the beginnings of a plan to -'

'I don't have time for plans!' Alex cut in. 'Just haul your butt down to that hangar right now!'

Alex disappeared into the corridor. Fadil looked at the book he had been studying, shrugged, and made to follow Alex.

'You need to tell him what you've found out,' said Safin. 'I'm sure it is a good plan, Fadil.'

'Oh, I don't know so much,' said Fadil. 'Maybe I am barking up the wrong tree. I'll tell Alex about it in the plane and see what he thinks.'

'But then you'll have to come back here to get the artefact,' said Safin. 'It would save time in the long run if you told him right now.'

'But he... he won't listen to me! He's just not in the mood at the moment.'

'You must make him listen to you, bro. It is important he does so, and I think you know that really.'

Fadil nodded, adopted a determined expression and ran out into the corridor.

'Alex!' he called. 'Alex, you need to come back here right now! I have an excellent plan that could help us defeat Imhotep for good! We shouldn't just rush in blindly, right?'

Fadil came back into the room, and fixed Safin with an uncertain look.

'He is coming back,' said Fadil, 'but he doesn't look happy.'

'Just stick to your guns, Fadil,' Safin advised. 'I believe in you, my brother.'

'Fadil, what the hell are you going on about?' said Alex, as he stormed into the room. 'We don't have time to -'

'We don't have time to make any mistakes where Imhotep is concerned!' said Fadil. 'Alex, if he really _is_ there, and we really _can_ stop him for good...'

'What's your plan?' said Alex, raising one eyebrow.

'When you mentioned that we needed a permanent way to deal with Imhotep, I was reminded of one of the artefacts that your grandfather brought back,' said Fadil. 'Look, here is its entry in the Medjai Encyclopedia – the Sceptre of Djed! Isn't Djed supposed to make dead things – like Imhotep – stay dead permanently?'

'Um... yes,' said Alex. 'Everyone knows that Ankh is the Ancient Egyptian symbol for eternal life, but not everyone knows that Djed is kind of the opposite of Ankh. It symbolises the order and harmony that's achieved when life runs into death, like it's supposed to. It's sometimes known as the Spine of Osiris.'

'And so the Sceptre of Djed has the power to stop the undead, because they have ruined the order and harmony of our world by refusing to stay dead!' said Fadil. 'Look at this illustration, Alex – it shows the Sceptre being placed on top of a sarcophagus, then it seems to have sprouted these metal bands and wrapped itself around the casket, presumably to keep imprisoned whatever undead monster is inside! It's a confining structure working in conjunction with a powerful magic symbol, you see.'

'Imhotep has a stone sarcophagus very like that one at Hamanaptra,' Alex mused. 'If he _is_ there, and we can get him into it and place the Sceptre of Djed on top...'

'It may seem like a stab in the dark,' said Fadil, 'but surely it would be worth taking the Sceptre along with us, just in case? Who knows, maybe we'll end up bringing Imhotep back here in a Djed-locked sarcophagus and we can bury him in concrete, just like the Scarab Amulet and the Black Egg!'

'Fadil, I... I'm sorry I didn't listen to you before,' said Alex. 'It's an excellent plan and it's definitely worth trying. You go down to the treasury and get the Sceptre, then come along to the hangar to join me and Yanit.'

Alex clapped Fadil on the back, then he went on his way. Safin smiled.

'There,' he said, 'I knew Alex would like your plan!'

'Thank you for your help, Saf,' said Fadil. 'I'll see you when we get back.'

'Yes, well just make sure that you _do_ , okay?' said Safin. 'I want you to promise me you'll be careful out there, Fadil. It would break my heart if _you_ were the one who came back in a sarcophagus.'

Fadil dropped to his knees by the bed and threw his arms around his brother, who hugged him tightly in return.

'Oh, Safin,' Fadil exhaled into his ear, 'I promise you I will be most careful, and that you and I shall be together again very soon.'

'I believe you, Fadil,' Safin whispered back. 'Go, then – save the world from Imhotep!'

* * *

Alex entered the hangar and came up to Yanit, who had just finished opening the external doors.

'Is Rupert ready to roll?' said Alex.

'As ready as he'll ever be,' said Yanit. 'Where's Fadil? We're wasting daylight.'

'He's fetching something that could help us,' said Alex. 'We need to wait for him, Yanit – you'll have to trust me on this one.'

'I trust you on _every_ one, Alex,' said Yanit, smiling at him.

'I know you do,' said Alex, smiling back. 'Listen, Yanit, now that we have a moment alone together, there's something I want to ask you. I mean, there's something I'm wondering if you'd want to do with me.'

'Whatever you're going to suggest, Alex, I can pretty much guarantee that I _will_ want to do it with you.'

'I sure hope so. Yanit, when I go home to meet my baby brother and spend some time with my family – whether it's the day after tomorrow or a little later than that, depending on how things go at Hamanaptra – how would you like to come with me?'

Yanit was nonplussed. She stared at Alex for several seconds, then she reached up to stroke his cheek.

'Alex, it's a wonderful idea and I'd dearly love to say yes,' said Yanit, 'but to be honest with you, I'm not so sure that it's the right thing to do. You're going to meet your baby brother for the first time – that's a very special experience for you and I'm sure you don't really want me hanging around while you're having it!'

'Yanit, I want you hanging around me all the time, for the rest of my life!'

'But what about your family? They haven't really spent any time with you for the best part of a year! They'll want you to themselves for a while, I'm sure.'

' _You're_ my family now, Yanit. Don't you know that?'

'Yes, I do know that, Alex. But still, I think I would feel out of place on this occasion. The four of you will be together as a family for the very first time – your parents and their two sons – and I can't help thinking that I would be... well, an intruder.'

'I'm sure Uncle Jonathan doesn't see it like that,' said Alex. 'He'll certainly be there with the rest of us, so why shouldn't you?'

'Alex, I do want to meet your family properly, and I do want to be a part of it, but perhaps this occasion is not the right time to start,' said Yanit. 'I know that your offer is completely sincere and that my presence would not be resented by your kind and loving relatives, but I really do feel that I should... well, that I should leave you alone this first time.'

'Okay; I won't keep going on about it if you feel that way,' said Alex. 'But I want you to know that the offer will remain open until the Zephyr actually takes off with me in it... no, until it disappears over the horizon and we can't see the Academy anymore!'

'Then I'll refrain from giving you my final answer until after we've dealt with Imhotep,' said Yanit. 'If, indeed, that's what we end up having to do in Hamanaptra! Of course, if I _do_ come to England with you, we'll have to consider the matter of who will take my place on the Supreme Council. Ardeth can't do it because he's already taking yours, and I don't think it would quite be the Minotaur's cup of tea!'

'Rashid can do it,' said Alex. 'I'm sure he's ready for a challenge like that, and he'd definitely thrive on the responsibility.'

'Yeah, well... I guess so,' said Yanit. 'Come on, let's get inside Rupert, then we'll be ready to take off as soon as Fadil arrives.'

'Okay,' said Alex.

* * *

'What are you looking for?'

Fadil turned away from the array of treasure to see the Minotaur approaching him.

'The Sceptre of Djed,' said Fadil. 'We're taking it to Hamanaptra – Alex, Yanit and I. There's been some activity around Imhotep's tomb, so we're going to check it out.'

'Imhotep...' the Minotaur muttered. 'Yes, that could indeed develop into a very serious situation. Does Alex have plans to use the Sceptre to trap him?'

'It's my plan, actually,' said Fadil.

'It is an excellent plan, at least potentially – I congratulate you.'

'Thanks. So, er... where's the Sceptre?'

The Minotaur stepped back into the shadows of the cave, then emerged a few seconds later with the Sceptre of Djed in his hand.

'Be careful with it, won't you?' he said. 'It may have hidden powers in addition to those outlined in the Medjai Encyclopedia.'

'We'll take great care,' said Fadil, 'I promise.'

The Minotaur nodded, then he handed the Sceptre of Djed to Fadil. Fadil flashed him a grateful smile and then dashed from the cave.

* * *

Alex peered over the side of the plane, desperately willing his eyes to adjust to the encroaching darkness.

'That's it!' Alex yelled over the sound of the plane's engine. 'That _must_ be it! It's right down there, Yanit!'

'I'll have to take your word for that, Alex!' Yanit called over her shoulder. 'We're out of light! I can't see a damn thing!'

'It's my fault!' Fadil exclaimed. 'I spent too long devising my plan and fetching the Sceptre!'

'It's a good plan, Fadil, and I just bet we'll be able to use it!' said Alex, squeezing Fadil's shoulder reassuringly. 'We managed to fly to Hamanaptra in the daylight – that was our goal, and we did it!'

'Unfortunately we don't have nearly enough fuel to keep circling until it's light enough to actually _land_ again!' Yanit pointed out. 'I can't just take us in blind like this – we might crash into a building or... or anything might happen, really!'

'Any alternative suggestions?' Alex called to her.

'I need some kind of a flare to light up the ground below, if only for a few seconds!' said Yanit. 'Then at least I'd know vaguely where to aim for!'

'Alex, can you shoot a beam of light from the Manacle of Osiris?' said Fadil.

'Um... yeah, I don't see why not!' Alex replied. 'Good plan, Fadil! You're just full of them today, aren't you?'

Alex stuck his right hand out of the plane and pointed it towards the ground.

'Show us the way!' Alex yelled at his wrist. 'Show us now, I command you!'

A shower of golden light exploded from the Manacle and illuminated the scene below. Yanit peered over the side of the plane and tried to get her bearings. The light quickly faded away.

'That trick didn't last very long!' Fadil remarked.

'Was it long enough, Yanit?' said Alex.

'Oh God, I hope so!' Yanit called back. 'Okay, I'm bringing us in now!'

Yanit pulled the plane around in a semicircle and then rapidly started to reduce the vehicle's altitude. The wheels made contact with the desert sand and Yanit slammed on the brakes. Alex and Fadil winced as several ruined buildings rushed past them on either side, but Yanit kept her eyes trained straight ahead. A few seconds later, the plane came to a smooth stop and Yanit switched off the engine.

'Wow,' said Alex, 'well done, Yanit!'

'Piece of cake,' said Yanit, flashing him a grin. 'So, should we go exploring and see what we can find?'

'Yes, let's do that,' said Alex.

'Shall I bring the Sceptre of Djed, Alex?' asked Fadil.

'No; leave it in Rupert for now,' said Alex. 'We'll do a little reconnaissance first, but let's each take a staff and a dagger, okay?'

'Okay, Alex,' said Yanit and Fadil.

* * *

Alex came to a sudden stop and pulled Yanit and Fadil against a wall.

'What's up?' said Yanit.

'I thought I heard a voice,' said Alex.

They all listened intently. Sure enough, the sound of a human voice was becoming more and more audible by the second. Alex ushered his companions around the other side of the wall, then they all peered around the corner to see a figure coming into view.

'Investigate that engine noise, discover the origin of that flash of light, do this, do that!' it was muttering to itself as it trudged through the ruins. 'Treats me like a bloody slave!'

'Oh my God, it's Colin Weasler!' Alex breathed. 'That's a sure sign that Imhotep's around here if ever there was one!'

'So... so what do we do?' said Fadil.

'We ask our friend there a few questions,' said Alex. 'You two go around the back and cut him off.'

Yanit and Fadil nodded, then they slunk away behind the wall. Alex gave them a few seconds to get into position, then he leapt out from behind the wall and placed himself directly in Weasler's path.

'Argh! Oh, no!' Weasler wailed, as he came to a grinding halt. 'This is impossible – it wasn't supposed to happen this way!'

He turned to run, but found that his path was blocked by Yanit and Fadil. He let out a whimper. Alex grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him round.

'Where is he?' Alex asked coolly.

'You... you don't know what you're getting yourself into here, kid!' Weasler said. 'You'll never defeat him – not permanently! The Master and I are just about to bring the world to its knees! We shall -'

Weasler was forced to stop speaking as Alex grabbed him by the throat and hoisted him into the air.

'I said,' Alex purred in the same untroubled tone, 'where is he?'

Weasler's legs flailed in the air and he let out a series of high-pitched whimpers. Alex tightened his grip on his captive's throat, causing him to choke and gasp for air.

'Where is he?' he said again.

'Alex,' Yanit said gently, 'he won't be able to answer you if you choke him to death first.'

Alex hurled Weasler to the ground, where he lay in a crumpled heap.

'Answer my question, Weasler,' said Alex.

'You... you got lucky in Gibraltar, O'Connell,' Weasler choked out, staring up at Alex with a hate-filled expression. 'Did you really think a few Medjai magic tricks would get rid of the mighty Imhotep for good? I knew we could still rule the world together, the Master and I. So I came back to Hamanaptra, and after months of tireless searching, I found it!'

'What did you find?' Alex demanded.

'The Book of the Dead!' Weasler declared triumphantly.

'I thought it was destroyed,' said Alex.

'No,' said Weasler. 'Just lost, deep underground. But I found it, didn't I? And I found a way to use it to bring Imhotep back to life via his eternal resting place! Whoever said that Colin Weasler is a useless worm was sorely mistaken!'

'Half-mistaken,' said Alex. 'You're clearly not useless, but you definitely _are_ a worm.'

Yanit and Fadil laughed. Weasler scowled.

'I don't get why you'd want to bring Imhotep back anyway,' said Alex. 'He treats you like crap!'

'At least he treats me like _something_!' said Weasler. 'That's more than anyone else ever did. My life has no meaning without him... but _with_ him, I can bring the world to its knees!'

'You're deluded, Weasler,' said Alex. 'You always have been and you probably always will be. We'll have to work out what to do with you later, but in the meantime, you still haven't answered my question. Where is he?'

Weasler made a big show of closing his mouth and turning his eyes away. Alex kicked him in the stomach. Weasler yelled.

'You can tell me where he is right now,' said Alex, 'or I'll totally kick your ass and then go find him anyway. What's it to be?'

'He's in the tomb!' Weasler spat. 'You know the place, O'Connell – the one where he tied you to the altar and tried to remove the Manacle of Osiris from your wrist. How I wish my dear Master had gotten around to cutting you into pieces that day, and saved us all a heap of trouble!'

Alex gave Weasler a withering look, then he kicked him in the stomach again. Weasler went skidding across the sand and crashed into a wall.

'You know where he means, Alex?' said Yanit.

'Yeah, I know the place,' said Alex. 'Can one of you take Weasler back to the plane? I put some rope in the hold – tie him up and stick him in there for now, okay?'

'Er... where is he?' said Fadil.

'Oh, God damn it!' said Alex, noticing that Weasler had slipped away.

'I'll go after him, Alex,' said Yanit. 'Don't worry – I'll soon have him back in Rupert.'

'You go with her, Fadil,' said Alex.

'No, Fadil, you should go with Alex,' said Yanit. 'Imhotep is the greater threat – you shouldn't go to face him alone, Alex. I can deal with Weasler.'

Alex nodded, and squeezed Yanit's shoulder. They set off in different directions, with Fadil following closely behind Alex.

* * *

Alex and Fadil peered around the doorway of Imhotep's tomb. The large stone chamber was flooded with torchlight, revealing the open sarcophagus at the far end. Imhotep himself was curled up on the floor, apparently asleep.

'The sarcophagus!' Fadil exclaimed. 'It looks so simple, Alex! All we have to do is dump him in the casket and then -'

'I agree that it _looks_ simple,' said Alex, 'but that's just when things are likely to start getting tough. Fadil, I want you to go back to Rupert and fetch the Sceptre of Djed.'

'But Imhotep -'

'I'll deal with Imhotep,' said Alex. 'I just need you to be ready with the Sceptre when the moment comes, okay?'

Fadil nodded, clapped Alex on the back and went on his way. Adopting a determined expression, Alex entered the tomb and stalked towards Imhotep. When he was about five metres away, the mummy's eyes snapped open.

'What?' he growled. 'No! No, this is impossible! You can't be here! It doesn't make sense for you to be here! I refuse to accept that you _are_ here!'

'That was always your problem, refusing to accept the reality of the situation when you're beaten,' said Alex. 'Now why don't you make this easier on both of us and just surrender without a fight, huh?'

'A fight?' said Imhotep. 'You mock me with your words, boy. I am not in a fit state to oppose the Supreme Medjai in a physical fight – how could I even consider taking you on under these circumstances?'

'Well,' Alex said with a confident smile, 'I'm glad to see you've finally come to terms with your own limitations.'

In a sudden flurry of movement, Imhotep leapt to his feet, grabbed hold of Alex and hurled him across the room. Alex slammed chest-first into the wall and felt all the breath being driven from his body.

'And I am equally glad to see that _you_ have not!'

Imhotep launched himself across the cave and sliced his claw-like fingers into Alex's shoulder-blades. The skin and muscle were penetrated as Imhotep burrowed through to the bone. Alex cried out in agony; Imhotep sneered.

'I knew you would come here,' the mummy whispered into his captive's ear, 'and I knew you would underestimate me! You may be the Supreme Medjai, but I am Imhotep, many times the conqueror of death... and now, at last, the instrument of your long overdue demise!'

Imhotep wrenched Alex away from the wall and launched him into the air again. Alex's agonised shrieks filled the tomb as a large amount of flesh was torn from his back by the mummy's claws.

'Ah, that I should live again to see this day!' Imhotep chuckled. 'Finally we shall both fulfil our destinies – mine has always been to kill you, and yours has always been to die at my hand!'


	2. Chapter 2

Imhotep placed himself near the point on the far wall into which Alex looked certain to crash. However, before he reached the point of impact, Alex came to a grinding halt in mid-air. He dropped quickly to the ground and landed deftly on the floor of the tomb, fixing Imhotep with a supercilious smile as he adopted an offensive stance.

'Is that all you've got?' said Alex.

Despite himself, Imhotep looked suddenly afraid.

'By the way, just so you know,' said Alex, 'I'm not gonna let you touch me again.'

'Why... why rush straight back into such conflict?' said Imhotep. 'Perhaps we should talk awhile first. Arch-enemies are supposed to talk a great deal, aren't they? Yet I don't feel that you and I have ever really talked properly, Alex.'

'You want to talk?' said Alex, glancing towards the tomb entrance for any sign of Fadil. 'Okay, let's talk – I've got some time.'

* * *

Colin Weasler screamed and fell to the ground as a Medjai staff made contact with his ankles and tripped him up.

'You'd better come quietly now,' said Yanit, 'unless you want me to bust you up!'

Weasler pulled himself into a sitting position. He looked up at Yanit with an uncertain expression.

'So, the mighty Alex O'Connell has sent his girlfriend to apprehend me,' said Wealser. 'I don't know whether to he honoured or insulted.'

'Don't flatter yourself that you should be either,' Yanit shrugged.

'No wonder Alex was always so dedicated to his Medjai training, with a pretty little thing like you as his reward at the finish line,' said Weasler.

'It was never like that,' said Yanit, frowning.

'He'll get bored of you, you know,' Weasler persisted. 'He's the Supreme Medjai, after all – he can have any girl he wants, in the entire world!'

'You can't get to me like that, Weasler,' said Yanit. 'Now are you going to stop your yapping and surrender, or do I have to get tough with you?'

Weasler looked defeated, but then Yanit adopted a ruminative expression.

'How did you know I'm his girlfriend?' she asked.

'Because I've been keeping a very close eye on your precious Alex O'Connell!' said Weasler. 'There's nothing I don't know about what he's been getting up to recently, and I have passed all pertinent information on to the Master! Alex may have gotten lucky once, but there's no way he can defeat Imhotep this time – in fact, even as we speak, your boyfriend is almost certainly being ripped to pieces!'

Yanit snarled and leapt at Weasler. Weasler picked up Yanit's staff from the ground beside him and jumped to his feet, quickly taking up a defensive stance.

'What are you going to do now, girlie?' Wealser sneered. 'I thank you for the gift of your own weapon – the upper hand is mine!'

'I'll give you one more chance,' said Yanit. 'Surrender now, or I'm going to have to hurt you.'

Weasler leapt forward and struck out with the staff.

* * *

'Languishing in the Underworld certainly gives one time to think,' said Imhotep. 'Many of my thoughts have been of you... of some of the experiences we have shared together... and of what I would like to _do_ to you when our paths should cross again!'

'I wish I could say the feeling's mutual,' Alex shrugged, 'but I've barely thought about you at all over the past year – I've had way more important stuff to do!'

'Oh yes, I know all about what you have been doing,' said Imhotep. 'But getting back to the point, it is certainly true that you and I have not really engaged in a decent conversation since the very first time we met.'

'On the train, you mean?'

'I am flattered that you still remember. Do you recall what you said to me on that day?'

'I remember telling you that my dad was gonna kick your ass.'

'Yes, I remember that too. And where is your father now, hmm?'

'He's back home in England.'

'Then how is he to kick my _anything_ this time?'

'He's not going to – _I_ am! My dad isn't here because I don't n... -'

'Because you don't need him anymore? How very upsetting to hear.'

'There's no point trying to play mind games with me, mummy!' said Alex, fixing Imhotep with a scowl. 'I'm glad that my family is finally getting to spend some quality time _not_ chasing you around the world, and I _do_ still need them but not in the same way as I used to, and I'm fine with that... and so are they! And I'm sure you don't need me to remind you that I'm perfectly capable of kicking your ass myself!'

'How could I forget?' said Imhotep. 'Let us try a different approach to the conversation, then. Weasler has informed me of how busy you have been since you took up your position as Supreme Medjai. He has told me all about your peacekeeping squad, roaming the world to tell those foolish national leaders to be nice to each other instead of waging war the whole time.'

'What's your point?' Alex snarled.

'Simply that I too have long sought to bring about world peace, by uniting all nations under a single leader,' said Imhotep. 'Don't try to tell me that you are not doing the same thing by trying to bend the governments of the world to _your_ will – the will of the Supreme Medjai! Stop and think about it for a moment and you will realise that there really is no difference between us, Alex.'

'That's nonsense!' said Alex. 'The difference is that I want to stop war and conflict for the good of mankind, while you just want to enslave them!'

'I say again, there is no difference!' said Imhotep. 'Who is to judge that your world view is any more laudable than mine? Whatever the fiddly little details, we both seek to rule!'

'I seek to guide and help!' said Alex. 'You'd better come up with a better topic of conversation right now or I'm just gonna go ahead and kick your three-thousand-year-old butt!'

'I sometimes wonder whether I missed a golden opportunity to bring you over to the dark side when I exposed you to the Well Spring of Darkness,' Imhotep obliged him. 'I realised long ago what an asset you could be, with your many natural skills and your mastery of the Manacle of Osiris. I should have known that you would be able to break the influence of the evil power of the Well Spring – no one had ever managed to do it before, so naturally Alex O'Connell was bound to be the first!'

'Now that was something I really _did_ need my dad for,' said Alex. 'You almost had me there, I've got to admit. I was really frustrated with Ardeth's training programme – I'd had enough of falling off cliffs and getting buried in sandstorms, and knowing I had all that power inside me with no real outlet for it!'

'Perhaps, then, I should have gone for the more subtle approach?' said Imhotep. 'Should I have appealed to the frustrated, impatient parts of your character that were telling you to abandon Ardeth Bay and his outdated methods, and tried to persuade you to join me of your own volition?'

'I think it would've been worth a try. I'm not saying I'd have given in, but I definitely would've been tempted.'

'I think you are playing with me, Alex. I offered you such an opportunity in Paris, just after you had found the Scrolls of Thebes, and you turned me down flat!'

'I hadn't started my Medjai training then,' said Alex. 'You know, I was in a pretty bad place during most of my training – in my mind, I mean. I'm not saying I'd have agreed to join you, but like I said before, I would've been tempted.'

'To turn to evil?' said Imhotep. 'I do not believe it!'

'No, not to turn to evil,' said Alex. 'I would've convinced myself that I could use you to help me get control of my powers, then I could deal with you when I was ready. I was unprepared and overconfident, and you could well have found a good opportunity to dispose of me under those circumstances... or maybe even take total control of me somehow!'

'Now _you_ are the one playing mind games!' Imhotep declared. 'I do not believe that my words alone could ever have convinced you to betray your family and the Medjai Order!'

'Whether you believe it or not,' Alex grinned, 'you'll never know for sure now, will you?'

'I grow tired of this conversation,' Imhotep muttered peevishly.

'But you're the one who wanted to have it,' Alex pointed out.

'I've changed my mind!' Imhotep spat.

'Oh well, if you insist,' Alex shrugged. 'Do you want to beg me for mercy before I smash your ugly, undead face in? How about if you suggest that I somehow arrange for you and Anck-su-Namun to live in peace together in some out-of-the-way corner of the world, where you'll never pose a threat to anyone ever again?'

'That is a foolish, romantic notion that I would never dream of suggesting!' Imhotep declared. 'Anck-su-Namun betrayed me – I have no interest in ever reconciling with that perfidious she-viper, in this life or any other!'

'You know, that's kind of a shame,' said Alex. 'I mean, if it turned out that everything you'd ever done was because you wanted to be with your true love all those centuries after being unfairly torn apart, I really think I'd have more than a little sympathy for you.'

'I did it all for power!' Imhotep yelled. 'Yes, I once loved Anck-su-Namun... and I can conceive that somewhere out there, in a parallel universe rather unlike our own, our love might have been enough to sustain me and drive me through the centuries... but undoubtedly such false feelings would have turned out to be entirely without foundation! And besides, it is certainly not the case here! I am glad that _my_ mind is unclouded by such inaccurate notions! There is no such thing as true love – it is a fallacy; a lie!'

'Now that's _definitely_ nonsense!' Alex said firmly.

'I suppose you are thinking of that cross-dressing, fighter-pilot girlfriend of yours,' Imhotep sneered. 'You are more of a fool than I ever imagined, boy! Your love for that girl will eventually spell your downfall because it makes you weak! I myself may not be able to defeat you, here and now... but someday soon, someone will take advantage of your weakness!'

'Yanit makes me strong, not weak!' said Alex. 'And seeing as you obviously understand nothing about true love, I guess we really _have_ run out of things to talk about!'

'So be it, then,' said Imhotep. 'Let this be our final battle!'

The mummy leapt forward and raked his claws at Alex, but they closed on thin air as Alex feinted backwards at the last second. Imhotep snarled as he fought to regain his balance.

'I told you,' Alex said quietly, 'you won't touch me again.'

Alex launched himself into the air and slammed both his feet into Imhotep's chest. Imhotep fell back, growling and snarling. Alex wasted no time in pressing home his advantage. The roars and screams of the mummy were soon echoing through the crypt.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the aeroplane, Fadil was using his staff to fight off four hyenas.

'Go away, you horrible creatures!' he yelled at them. 'I haven't got time for this!'

Fadil gave one of the animals a hefty clout on its hindquarters. It whimpered piteously, then it turned and loped back into the desert, its three companions following close behind. Fadil nodded in satisfaction, then he was on his guard again as he heard the sound of something else approaching.

Fadil was sure he could make out the distinctive noise of something heavy being dragged across the sand. He then relaxed his guard as he recognised Yanit's voice in the sounds of puffing and straining that were now reaching his ears.

'Yanit!' Fadil called out. 'Is everything okay?'

'Yes, it's fine!' Yanit called back, obviously very out of breath. 'Come and give me a hand with this guy, will you? He may look small and weedy but he weighs a ton!'

Fadil ran over to join Yanit. He saw that she was dragging Colin Wealser by his armpits.

'Oh my God, is he dead?' Fadil asked, sounding rather alarmed at the idea.

'No, he's not dead,' said Yanit, a smile of amusement flickering on her lips. 'I had to knock him out, that's all. Grab his feet, will you?'

Fadil took hold of Weasler's feet. It was then the work of a few seconds to carry the limp body to the plane and open the hatch at the back. While Yanit tied her prisoner's wrists and ankles, Fadil ferreted out the Sceptre of Djed.

'I suppose we'd better leave Weasler in the hold, like Alex said,' said Fadil. 'I'm sure he'd be more comfortable in one of the seats, but we don't want those hyenas to come back and eat him.'

'I don't think that would be any great loss to the world,' said Yanit, flashing Fadil a grin as she tied the final knot. 'Still, mercy is an important quality in a Medjai... so let's stuff him in there and hope he gets terrible cramp!'

Yanit and Fadil worked together to bundle Weasler into the hold and lock the hatch behind him.

'Okay,' said Fadil, 'now we'd better get the Sceptre to Imhotep's tomb.'

'Is that where Alex is?' said Yanit.

'Yes,' said Fadil. 'He was absolutely adamant that he wanted to face Imhotep alone.'

'Figures,' Yanit said with a sigh, although she was unable to prevent a fond smile from forming on her lips. 'Come on, then – we'd better see if he'll let us do anything to help!'

* * *

Yanit and Fadil arrived at the tomb to find the battle in full swing. Imhotep was unleashing the full extent of his powers at Alex, who was dodging and diving at superhuman speed, and occasionally moving in to give Imhotep a severe pummelling.

'My God,' said Fadil, 'I've never seen him fight quite like _this_ before.'

'He's absolutely amazing,' Yanit breathed, her eyes wide and shining. 'And unlike some action heroes, he's never been afraid to give the bad guys a thorough pasting when the occasion calls for it!'

'I think I had a lucky escape when the Dark Medjai turned up and distracted everyone just as Alex was about to kick my butt,' Fadil remarked.

'I'll say you did!' said Yanit.

'Do you think we should help him?' said Fadil.

'I don't think there's any need,' said Yanit. 'Look – Imhotep really can't touch him!'

Fadil saw that Yanit was right. Imhotep was becoming more and more frustrated as his attacks continued to fail to find their mark. A moment's hesitation from the mummy was all Alex needed to come in and kick him to the floor. Imhotep yelled and snarled as he was subjected to yet another brutal assault.

'You... you will tire eventually, boy!' Imhotep snarled up at his attacker. 'You cannot kill me with physical force – you know that! Are we to be locked together in combat for the rest of eternity?'

'Alex!' Fadil called out, frantically waving the Sceptre of Djed above his head.

'I don't think that'll be necessary, actually,' said Alex, flashing Imhotep a grin. 'It's time to finish this.'

Alex grabbed Imhotep with both hands and hurled him across the tomb. Imhotep slammed into the side of the sarcophagus; Alex ran up behind him and tipped him inside.

'This casket cannot hold me!' Imhotep sneered. 'It has tried many times, and it has always failed!'

'Yeah, well,' said Alex, 'this time it's gonna have some help!'

As Fadil and Yanit ran towards the sarcophagus, Alex wrapped his left hand around Imhotep's throat and aimed a series of punches at the mummy's head with his right fist. Yanit and Fadil could hear Imhotep roaring and bone splintering as they approached the scene.

'Did you think I was joking about smashing your ugly, undead face in?' Alex crowed. 'Man, I've been wanting to do this for years!'

He continued his frenzied assault. Yanit frowned slightly, and placed a restraining hand on Alex's right arm.

'I think you can stop now, Alex,' she said gently. 'Let's just do what we came to do, okay?'

Alex nodded, squeezed Yanit's hand and went to where the lid of the sarcophagus was leaning against a nearby wall. Straining and groaning with exertion, Alex lifted the colossal stone structure and placed it on top of the casket. Fadil wasted no time in slamming the Sceptre of Djed into place. Sure enough, great bands of metal emerged from the Sceptre and encased the sarcophagus. A golden glow enveloped the casket and it rattled and rocked for a few seconds, then everything was still.

'Your plan worked, Fadil!' Alex exclaimed joyfully, slapping Fadil on the back with a great deal of force. 'You're a genius!'

'Oh, well...' said Fadil. 'I'm glad I could be of some help to you, Alex.'

Alex laughed, then he gave Fadil a crushing hug. Fadil smiled and hugged him back.

'Alex, look what I've just found.'

Yanit was in the process of pulling a rectangular object from the thin recess between the sarcophagus and the wall of the tomb. Alex's eyes opened wide as he took in the sight.

'The Book of the Dead!' he exclaimed. 'Oh Yanit, that's wonderful! I'll take it back to London with me. It'll be a brilliant surprise for my mom... and for the British Museum, I guess, 'cause she'll definitely want to give it back to them.'

'I guess everything's wrapped up very nicely, then,' said Yanit. 'Well, everything related to Imhotep, anyway.'

'What do we do now?' said Fadil.

'We'll have to spend the night here, then rendezvous with Ardeth when he turns up in the morning,' said Alex. 'We'll need to get hold of some kind of cart to transport the sarcophagus back to the Academy, 'cause it definitely won't fit in Rupert!'

'Ardeth will bring plenty of men and horses with him,' said Fadil. 'I'm sure the details can be worked out fairly easily.'

'We might as well stay here in the tomb for the night,' said Alex. 'It's just about the only place around here with a fully functional roof, after all.'

'We'll fetch in some supplies and set up a temporary camp,' said Yanit. 'Alex, I'm going to bring the first aid kit and take a look at your back, okay? It's bleeding.'

'Thanks, Yanit,' said Alex.

'We'd also better light a fire at the tomb entrance,' said Fadil. 'That should keep the hyenas at bay, if they decide to come back.'

'And I suppose we should bring Weasler in here too, rather than leave him in the plane all night,' said Yanit. 'A gag will be in order, I think.'

'Okay,' said Alex, 'let's do this!'

* * *

As Ardeth led his mounted attack force into Hamanaptra, he was greeted by the sight of Alex standing beside a large stone sarcophagus and waving frantically.

'Glad you could make it, Ardeth,' Alex grinned. 'Imhotep's in here, and that's where he's gonna stay this time!'

'Oh, Alex,' Ardeth said with a laugh, 'you never cease to amaze me!'

'We've got another prisoner too,' said Alex. 'Bring him out here, guys!'

Yanit and Fadil emerged from the tomb, frog-marching the subdued Colin Weasler between them.

'Well, look who it is!' Ardeth chuckled. 'Yes, I think we can arrange a suitably interesting fate for this one.'

'Can we get hold of a cart to take the sarcophagus back to the Academy?' said Alex.

'I'm sure my friend at the military outpost can help us with that,' said Ardeth. 'I'll find him as soon as I can, then we'll arrange exactly how various people and things are to be transported back.'

'Excellent,' Alex grinned.

* * *

The Minotaur looked up at the sound of stone scraping on stone. He watched in surprise as a large sarcophagus levitated out of the stairwell and into the Great Cavern, followed closely by Alex.

'Special delivery!' said Alex. 'You were right all along – you said we hadn't seen the last of the Mummy, and sure enough, here he is... all boxed up and going nowhere!'

The Minotaur fixed Alex with a smile, then he began to drag the sarcophagus across the cave.

'You can bury him in concrete, or you can do whatever you want with him really,' said Alex. 'I never want to hear the name Imhotep again as long as I live!'

'I'd say that's looking more likely than ever before, now that you have achieved this feat,' said the Minotaur, pausing in the act of dragging the sarcophagus. 'I'm really beginning to believe that there's nothing in the world that you can't do, Alex.'

'How about being a big brother?' said Alex. 'Do you think I'm cut out for that?'

'I honestly don't see you having any problems there, my friend,' said the Minotaur. 'I am certain that you will be supreme in fraternal matters, just as you are elsewhere.'

Alex gave the Minotaur a grateful smile, then he headed back to the upper level. He ran into Ardeth outside the assembly hall.

'Imhotep's just about to be shoved into his final resting place,' said Alex.

'Wonderful,' said Ardeth. 'You'll be pleased to hear that I have discovered a suitable punishment for our friend Mr Weasler. Apparently he is wanted in five US states for selling home-made comic books without a street-vendor's licence. The relevant authorities will be here to pick him up tomorrow afternoon.'

'Excellent,' said Alex. 'Pity I won't be around to see him being taken away, but never mind.'

'You're planning to press ahead with your trip home, then?'

'Of course. I just can't wait to meet my brother!'

'I shall endeavour to bring appropriate wisdom to the Supreme Council in your absence.'

'Oh yeah, that reminds me – I've asked Yanit to come with me, so we might be asking Rashid to join you and Fadil on the Council.'

'Yanit has not yet agreed to accompany you, then?' said Ardeth, raising an eyebrow.

'No, but I'm sure she will,' said Alex. 'At least, I _hope_ she will.'

* * *

Yanit entered Alex's room to find him sitting up in bed, peering down and examining his chest.

'Hey,' she announced herself.

'Oh, hey,' said Alex, looking up and smiling at her. 'Look at this – the bruising from where I crashed into the wall has totally gone! Do you want to check my back?'

He swizzled around and Yanit came to peer at his shoulder-blades.

'There's still some slight discolouration where his claws went in,' she said, 'but I'd never spot it if I didn't know it was there.'

'Wonderful,' Alex grinned. 'Now I really can put all that Imhotep stuff behind me, after all these years!'

'I'm really happy for you, Alex,' said Yanit, fixing him with a smile. 'You know, you were totally amazing last night. The way you kicked Imhotep's butt like that... wow, it really did things to me!'

Alex laughed and said, 'You were pretty amazing yourself, Yanit. I think I'd have ended up doing at least one stupid thing if you hadn't been there to stop me. I'm nothing without you.'

'While we're on that subject, I'm afraid I came to tell you something that I know you don't want to hear,' said Yanit. 'Alex, I'm not coming to London with you – I'm going to stay here.'

'Why?' Alex asked, slightly sulkily.

'Whatever the truth of the matter, I know I'd feel like I was intruding; and I've been monopolising you for long enough as it is,' said Yanit. 'I want you to spend some time with your family, and to get to know your brother, without constantly having _me_ on your mind!'

'You'll be on my mind whether you're there or not,' Alex assured her. 'Still, I understand what you're saying and I respect your decision. You'll come and wave me off in the morning though, right?'

'Of course,' said Yanit. 'I, er... I guess I should go back to my room now.'

'Yeah, I guess you should.'

'I... I don't want to go.'

'I don't want you to go either.'

Yanit perched herself on the edge of Alex's bed and placed her hand over his. They smiled at each other.

'How long do you think you'll stay away for?' Yanit asked.

'I guess about a month,' said Alex.

'That's a long time,' said Yanit.

'Yeah, it is,' said Alex.

'Alex,' said Yanit, 'I can see something moving under your covers.'

Alex reached down into the bedclothes and pulled out his writhing mongoose.

'Tut, would you mind making some room here?' said Alex. 'Go and make yourself comfortable in the breakout area, okay?'

He released his pet onto the floor. Tut made a few noises of complaint, then he scampered over to the couch and settled himself down. Alex reached out to pull the bed-cover back into position but before he could do so, Yanit slid into bed next to him and pulled up the cover herself.

'I, er... I wonder how long you're planning to stay there,' said Alex, as he felt Yanit snuggling up against his body.

'Mmm,' said Yanit, draping her right arm over his chest, 'I wonder too.'

'I guess... well, you _could_ stay the whole night,' said Alex, 'if you want to.'

'Would you be happy if I did that, Alex?'

'Mmm, very much so. I mean, we could just lie here and hold each other 'til morning... if that's what you want.'

'I _do_ want that,' said Yanit, 'but... well, it's not _all_ I want, to be totally honest with you.'

'No?' said Alex, hearing his voice crack a little.

'I've loved you for a long time,' said Yanit, 'but now I... I'm absolutely burning for you, Alex. Physically, I mean. I have been since you saved me from the Scarab.'

'I know,' Alex confessed. 'That's what I saw when I read your mind.'

'What would I see if I read _your_ mind?'

'What do you think?'

Yanit made a vocalisation of approval and squeezed Alex even closer to her. He swallowed a gulp.

'Do you know what Ardeth said to me after he found us kissing in the washroom?' said Alex. 'He told me you subconsciously thought of me as some kind of strong male father figure, and I'd over-invested in you emotionally because everyone else was mean to me when I first came here.'

'That's nonsense,' said Yanit.

'That's what _I_ said,' said Alex.

'Although I must admit, it's making me think about what Weasler told me last night,' said Yanit. 'He said you could have any girl you want in the entire world, being the Supreme Medjai and all.'

'He's right about that, as far as I know,' said Alex. 'You see, Yanit, the only girl I want in the entire world is you!'

'Oh, Alex,' Yanit exhaled heavily.

'I may be the Supreme Medjai,' said Alex, 'and I may have my physical abilities and my mental powers and the world's most powerful conduit in the Manacle... but I know I'd be nothing without my Yanit.'

'Too right you wouldn't,' Yanit mumbled into his chest. 'And I am, you know.'

'You are what?'

'Yours.'

With that, Yanit hauled herself up the bed a little way and pressed her lips to Alex's.

* * *

Shortly after sunrise the next morning, the Zephyr touched down in the desert and Rick emerged from the cockpit. Alex shook hands and exchanged a few words with Ardeth and the Minotaur, then he took part in extended hugs with Fadil and Yanit. Finally he picked up a small suitcase and ran across the sand to meet his father.

'Dad!' Alex exclaimed, throwing his arms around Rick. 'You won't believe what I've been doing!'


End file.
